Clean up at Moreno's
by joinie
Summary: Imogen finally invites Fiona over to her place. What does Fiona find that puts them both in an interesting position? Fiona/Imogen


Imogen finally invites Fiona over to her place. What does Fiona find that puts them both in an interesting position?

(Fiona/Imogen)

* * *

Fiona stood in front of Imogen's house waiting for the door to open. They have been official girlfriends for just a bit over a week now and it was strange that it never occurred to Fiona that she has never actually been inside Imogen's house before. She has picked her up and dropped her off but this blur door was the closest she has ever been. Most of the time Imogen was over at her loft. A smiled snuck onto Fiona's face as she remembered how she would convince Imogen that they should watch another movie so that it will be too late to leave. It resulted in many sleepovers. Soon enough, Fiona didn't need to come up with any excuses and sleepovers with Imogen became a regular occurrence. It was never at her place though.

"Fions! You made it." Fiona heard as the door opened.

"You called, so here I am. I hope you haven't had breakfast yet, I got us some bagels and coffee."

"Mmm you know me too well." Imogen said as she stood up on her toes to give Fiona a peck on the lips. "Yum. You've been drinking my coffee haven't you?"

Fiona blushed. Imogen took notice and smirked.

"So, what do you have plans for us today?" Fiona quickly said to deter the focus away from her slightly tinged face. They walked in and sat on the couch. They started on the bagels and Fiona looked around the room. Imogen's place had a simplistic style to it. There was nothing fancy yet things looked geometrically stylish.

"Your place is lovely. It's so nice and ... orderly."

"Oh right. I forgot to mention, do not move anything or chaos will ensure."

"Huh?"

"My dad's a bit ... particular. I don't normally have people over when he's around."

"So he's not here?"

"He had to do something at the university. So we have this place all to ourselves." Imogen winked.

"Oh, and what is it you want from me?" Fiona smirked.

Imogen looked at Fiona and smiled. She finished what was left of her bagel and just burst into a giggle.

"I have a confession. I lured you here under false pretences. I have nothing planned, I'm cashing in on my girlfriend privileges because I need help cleaning my room."

"Immy, how dare you trick me!"

"If we finish, I promise I'll make you my homemade hot chocolate."

"And..."

"You get to see my room all nice and tidy."

"And?" Fiona grinned.

"Heaps of making out."

"You know me too well." Fiona laughed.

They both finished off their coffees and made their way to Imogen's room. Fiona noticed the cute photos on the wall. They were mostly of Imogen when she was little. Some were of her dog and a handful of her father and her. The photos were in such perfect alignment.

When they got to Imogen's room she turned around and stared at Fiona.

"Don't judge me." Imogen said. Then she pushed open her door.

Fiona peered in and could see that it was going to be a long time until they would be making out. Imogen's room was a complete mess, even worse than her place. There were textbooks and paper all over the floor. Cut up pieces of paper everywhere. Then there were the paints, brushes and random art supplies. All different colours and all different sizes in every corner of her room. There was also a random stack of drinking glasses, bottles and bowls! She had clothes piles on her bed, on her table and even on the floor. Fiona could barely see a square inch of the floor.

"Imogen! How have you managed to make all this mess?"

"Well, I let Volta sleep here last night because it was cold and he knocked some of my stuff around."

"You're blaming your dog?" Fiona said incredulously.

Imogen looked down in embarrassment. "I know, I am such a terrible mess, but I had so much to do recently. I didn't want to bother with all the boringness cleaning brings."

"We better get started then." Fiona sighed as she took a step in. "This is going to take a while."

The two of them started by gathering bits and pieces of clothing and putting them into two distinct piles. Clean and dirty. Strange enough, the dirty pile was just big enough to fill one washing load. They put the clothes in the wash before starting on hanging and folding the clean items.

"Good thing you're just surface messy." Fiona commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your room looks disgustingly messy," Fiona looked at Imogen with a judgemental stare. She couldn't hold onto the look for long as Imogen smiled timidly at her. "but your drawers and closet are very organised. Which is great considering all the different types of clothing you have." She said as she picked up Imogen's cat eared headband and placing them in the odd headwear draw.

"Room looks cleaner already! I can see floor." Imogen giggled.

Fiona looked and she could indeed see some ground. As she panned the floor her eyes were caught on something red in a bag under Imogen's bed.

"I think we missed something" Fiona went over and reached under the bed to pull whatever it was out. She peeked inside the bag to inspect the piece.

"Whoa!"

Fiona's sudden surprised cry forced Imogen to turn her head. Imogen saw the white bag and knew exactly what it was. She stashed it away under her bed because she had no idea what to do with it. That thing made her so intimidated.

"OH gimme that!" Imogen ran over.

"What is this?" Fiona said as she pulled the sexy red lingerie out of the bag. "I don't even have one of these." Things rushed through Fiona's mind. Things she probably shouldn't tell Imogen. The girl was so uncomfortable that Fiona just wanted to play with her just a little more.

"It's not mine."

"Immy, Don't lie, it's brand new. Have you tried it on?"

"Okay, it's mine."

"You are so red. Are you blushing?" Fiona put her on Imogen's cheek and slid it down until it was around her neck. "Wow, you are burning."

Imogen felt so warm under Fiona's touch. The things she wanted to do to her right at this moment.

"I thought you said you wanted to take things slowly." Fiona teased.

"I'm so embarrassed." Imogen muttered to herself. "Someone gave it to me as a gift."

"Wait, who? Who gave this to you?" Fiona replied rather quickly. Her filthy mind quickly turned into jealousy. Who in their right mind would give her girlfriend such a gift! The only person who was allowed to was herself.

Imogen detected the slight jealousy in Fiona's reply and decided she could turn this around. "Wouldn't you like to know." She replied with a wink.

"Eli?" Fiona guessed. She didn't think Imogen and Eli's past relationship had progressed to this point.

"Nope." Imogen watched as Fiona's brows furrowed. Fiona was so cute when she gets all protective. Imogen could see Fiona's mind rushing, trying to figure out who gave her the titillating gift. She figured it'll be fun to play with her some more. Payback for teasing her about it earlier.

"No, not Eli. In fact, it was not even a guy." Imogen sang mockingly.

"Another girl?! Who?" Fiona was fuming with jealousy.

"Bianca."

"You and Bianca?"

"Fiona, are you jealous?" Imogen said as she walked closer to her. "I jest! She did give it to me, but only because some creep gave it to her and she wanted to get rid of it."

Fiona stared at Imogen. She fell right into her trap. Fiona ached as the tension from all the jealousy was released from her body.

"I feel so stupid." Fiona muttered. Imogen looked at the slight embarrassment on Fiona's face. It made her giddy.

"I adore how cute you look right now." Imogen said, trying to make Fiona feel better. "I also think you are crazy beautiful. Way more stunning than Bianca. I have the hottest _girlfriend_ ever."

Fiona's face flushed bright red. She could feel her face burning all the way down her neck. Imogen had crept up to her and slid her hands around her body. Imogen's touch made her heart rush. Fiona was suddenly nervous.

Imogen raised herself slightly off the ground and pulled Fiona down closer to her. "You have nothing to be jealous of." She whispered into Fiona's ears before shifting her focus onto her lips. Fiona's lost control of herself as Imogen's lips met hers. The world disappeared as all her focus was on how great they felt together. She couldn't feel the ground below which made her hold onto Imogen tighter. The closer they were, the more amazing it felt.

"Wow." Imogen breathed as they finally parted. Fiona was only starting to feel her surrounding again. "I should make you jealous more often. I guess the faster we clean up the sooner we could be doing that again." Imogen grinned with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"Tease." Fiona laughed. "You know, I'll work faster if you put this on." She raised the red sexy number she was still holding onto.

"I bet you wouldn't." Imogen's smile grew into sneaky grin. "Only one way to find out..."


End file.
